


The Other Way 'Round

by AGJ



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Gen, Good Brother Dick Grayson, Good Brother Jason Todd, Good communication saves the day, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Misunderstandings, Reverse Robins, but not really, eventually, this is kinda fun, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ/pseuds/AGJ
Summary: Batman collects his "robins" the opposite way, but their ages stay roughly the same as they are in the comics.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	The Other Way 'Round

Test run so I end up doing this later


End file.
